


common denominator

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 AU Cycle [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Canon Related, Community: femslash100, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So here’s the thing,” Fabray said, her drivesuit boots clicking into Broadway Solo’s footholds. “For a long time it was me, Britt, and Santana. Now they’re married and piloting their own Jaeger, so I’m stuck with <i>you</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	common denominator

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 AU Drabble Cycle prompt: Movie Fusions.
> 
> Canon mentions: Beth, Finn's death, Brittana marriage.

“So here’s the thing,” Fabray said, her drivesuit boots clicking into Broadway Solo’s footholds. “For a long time it was me, Britt, and Santana. Now they’re married and piloting their own Jaeger, so I’m stuck with _you_.” She glanced sharply at Rachel, severe blonde bob swishing around her pretty, heart-shaped face. “I’m not excited about this.”

Rachel nodded curtly, eyes still on the famous Quinn Fabray, the previous center pilot of the Unholy Trinity. “My husband died taking down a Category 4. I’m not exactly here to make friends, though I _do_ think we share the perfect set of skills to—“

“We’ll see about that,” Quinn said, helmet covering her face. Her voice came through the comm. “ _Ready to drift with me, Berry?”_

Rachel nodded again. “Schue, are we ready?”

“Drift is go in three, two…” Their officer counted down from the control bay.

 *

A baby wails, but it isn’t _your_ baby, not really. Warmth leaves your arms.

A man with a Mohawk, handsome, but sort of an asshole. He kisses you and leaves.

Two women, smiling at one another, forgetting you’re still there.

A year with shocking pink hair. Crying. Pain.

 *

Rachel opens her eyes, connecting instantly with Quinn’s olive-brown gaze. She’s crying, her helmet already off and abandoned on the ground. “We killed it,” she says, wiping her eyes. “Perfect drop, perfect kill.” She climbs down the ladder leading away from Broadway Solo.

For the first time since Finn fell into the ocean, Rachel feels so utterly _alone_.


End file.
